Dammit
by TomOrli BloomingWell
Summary: Hermione walks in on Ron and Lavender and sends the canaries to attack him, this is about the events that happen afterwards.HGRW, HPGW oneshot. First Fanfic, before seventh book.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**A/N: I wrote this a while back, obviously before the seventh book came out and haven't been able to put it in until now so hope you enjoy...**

"Dammit!" Ronald Weasley kicked a nearby chair, knocking it over in the process. He winced as the pain in his toe reverberated through his leg. Lavender Brown came to his aid.

"Poor Won-Won…" she cooed as knelt down and tried to pry his shoe off, intending to ease his pain. Hundreds of canaries were fluttering about, tweeting their little heads off with their feathers descending slowly towards the wooden floor of the classroom. Ron looked down at his 'girlfriend' watching her undo his laces; he gave her a disgusted look. "What? Your foot is hurting and…"

"Stop it Lavender! Get off of me!" he shook his leg and sent Lavender jumping back in shock. "Lavender, this isn't going to work… It's over," and with that Ron stormed out of the room, dusting off yellow feathers from his shoulders. He ignored the wails coming from the classroom that he had just emerged from.

He needed a way to get to Hermione Granger. And fast. The same scene was playing in a constant loop in his head: Hermione had opened the door of the classroom to find Ron and Lavender snogging, with Luna Lovegood in tow. Her hurt face was to be forever burnt into his memory, but his sympathy didn't last too long as Hermione's face had screwed up into an evil glare. Thus, all the canaries.

_I don't see why she's so upset! I've caught her snogging with Cormac McLaggen tons of times! Girls, they're all messed up in the head…_ Ron turned into an empty corridor, heading towards a shortcut to Gryffindor Tower. He angrily pushed open the wall tapestry to find:

His best friend and his sister… Intertwined in a heap of limbs, on the stone floor. "GET OUT!!!" Ron shouted, pointing his finger out into the deserted corridor. His baby sister picked herself off the ground, allowing Ron to find her shirt half-opened. He shielded his eyes from the pink lacy bra that was peaking out from under the crisp white blouse that made up half of the school uniform.

"Stop it, Ron! You're embarrassing me! So what if you caught me snogging?" Ginny Weasley said exasperatedly, rolling her eyes. Could her brother be any more childish?

"I wouldn't care as much if you had the ability to keep your shirt on!" Ron bellowed, his eyes safely kept behind his hands. "My God, Ginny! Have some bloody _decency_!"

Ginny flicked her flaming red hair as she quickly did the buttons of her shirt. "I just met Hermione a few minutes ago and she looked _awful_! You should find a better place to get with your girlfriends. A dark corner, perhaps? Don't flaunt yourself for everyone to see!" She quietly turned round and motioned for her boyfriend, Harry Potter, to put his shirt back on.

She made a mental note that this area was officially off limits as Ron had now found out about it. _Maybe we went a little too far this time…_ But she couldn't help but smirk at herself, the best kiss she'd ever had.

She rolled her eyes yet again, "Ron! How long do you think it takes to button up a shirt?" Ron turned to his sister and gave her a disgusted look, his face was all red and the tips of his ears were pink. He just didn't get why Ginny was being so mean towards _him_… After all, _he_ was the one who caught _them_! It was better him than a teacher.

He voiced out his thoughts. This time, Harry spoke, "Erm, Ron? In case you haven't noticed… This is a shortcut? I don't think any of the teachers would know about this place." Ron gave Harry a disbelieving look. How dare he even think of talking to him like that!

"In case _you_ haven't noticed Harry, Ginny is _my_ sister and I just walked in on you two. You would behave the same if you had a baby sister—" Ron was interrupted by Ginny.

"I'm not a _baby_. And you wouldn't have cared if it was Fred or George—maybe even if it was Percy—that you walked onto… It's just because I'm a girl!"

Ron scoffed, on the verge of laughing… Just the thought of Percy dating someone, it just made him smile. "Please… Percy dating someone? That's a laugh…"

"Well what about Fred and George…? They were practically the Don Lothario's of their time, nothing could stop them. It wasn't like they were that bad-looking, either…" Ginny met Ron's horrified face, "Oh shut _up_, Ron… _I_ obviously didn't think of them as good-looking… Other girls did! Ew, how could you even think of such a thing. They're my _brothers_!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know how girls think? It's all a mystery to me…" Ron shrugged.

"You could try, Ron! I wouldn't have even let it cross my mind!" Harry said, trying to make Ginny feel better. "Besides, weren't you going somewhere?"

Ron suddenly remembered about his predicament with Hermione, he couldn't just let it _blow_ _over_… Hermione would never let him forget it. But he wasn't about to leave Harry and Ginny alone… _Again_. He shuddered at the thought. "I'm not going anywhere unless you two are going the same way…"

"But Ron!" Ginny whined, putting on her sad face. No way was she letting her older brother follow her around, he was just being paranoid. 'The Face' always worked when it came to these sorts of things. It's worked on Bill and Charlie—whenever she gets the chance to see them—Percy, Fred and George. It _had_ to work on Ron, it word be too embarrassing otherwise.

"I've seen you pull that on others and it may have worked on them but not on me… And Harry, I would've thought that you would respect me when it came to my sister but apparently not. So now, you'll have to face the consequences…" said Ron, trying to sound threatening. Slightly hoping that his words would make Harry tremble in his shoes…

"Consequences?" Harry mimicked, allowing a bit of sarcasm to seep through his voice.

"Well, yes… Me following you… Seriously, Harry, haven't you been listening to me?" Ron said, his voice faltering a bit. _Dammit… It didn't work…_

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I don't see what the point is… We're just going to outsmart you in the end anyway." Ginny shrugged her shoulders and started to head down the tunnel, with Harry following obediently behind her.

"Ginny! Don't—Ginny! Where are you going?" Ron said, trying to keep his composure. He couldn't let his temper get the better of him this time, Harry and him were best mates! No way was he letting his _little sister_ get in the way of such a friendship.

Ginny turned around and placed her hands on her hips, pursing her lips ever so slightly, "Weren't you going to Gryffindor Tower? Or do you just like to peep on your little sister and her boyfriend?"

Ron made a sound of disgust as Ginny quickly turned and continued her way down the dusty corridor. Ron gritted his teeth and quickened his pace to catch up with the two lovebirds. Dreading the moment when they would emerge from the portrait next to the 'Fat Lady', he knew that his encounter with Hermione was going to bring trouble.

The three of them found Hermione on the couch, staring at the fire. "There… Go up to her and apologize! I will not have her enter the Girl's dormitory crying. Kiss her if you have to! I don't care…" Ginny whispered, nudging her big brother towards the couch.

Ron widened his eyes at Ginny and glanced at Harry for a moment, "Kiss her?!" Ginny gave Ron a menacing look and pushed him onto the back of the couch. His and Hermione's heads almost knocked against eachother's. Hermione turned her head so that she met Ron's eye, she jumped back in shock. Last thing she wanted was for their noses to be practically grazing eachother's.

Hermione faced Ginny on the other side of the room, Ginny gave Hermione and Ron an embarrassed smile and retreated out of the portrait hole and into the corridor, with Harry in tow. She gave Ron the evil eye and started to get up from the couch, Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her back down, "No, wait! Please don't leave… We really need to talk."

Hermione sighed and let Ron come round the couch and sit next to her, "What do want? If you expect me to apologize for the canaries—"

"I don't…" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, "I just want to know why you did it… And if it's because of something _I_ did _you_… Then well: I'm sorry."

Hermione blinked, she couldn't believe her ears. Was Ron's ego finally subsiding? She gave him a slight smile, not because he apologized but because she had just had a flashback of Ron's face when she unleashed her army of canaries. "I appreciate what you've done… It must have been really hard for you to apologize for apparently nothing."

"What?" Ron said, his anger rising at a dangerous speed. _Was this just a game to her?_ "Why did you just make those _stupid_ yellow birds attack me and Lavender just now? Is this like some sort of prank or something? Because it's not funny… There must a proper reason!" Ron's face slowly turned crimson as he spoke.

Hermione looked at Ron calmly, "I just don't like Lavender… And I think that you and her make an _awful_ couple… You two have nothing in common and whenever you were together it just looked like a meaningless snog. Not to mention that it didn't look like you were too happy with her."

Ron's jaw dropped and he just stared at Hermione, unable to comprehend her words. He was finally able to say: "B-but… It doesn't make sense! You made those _creatures_ assault us… And for what? So you could show me how unhappy Lavender and I were? You had absolutely no right to do that!" Ron quickly pushed himself up from the couch and started to pace the room, ignoring his head-rush.

"But you broke up with her, didn't you?" Hermione said matter-of-factly, ignoring Ron's emotional state. Ron squinted his eyes at her and looked at her disbelievingly. _What did she just say?_ "And may I point out why? So that you could come all the way here to apologize to me… No way were you happy with her… I gave you an excuse to break up with her and you didn't have to, either. If you were in any way in love with her then you would've picked a fight with me and would have run off with Lavender by your side."

Ron turned round, not meeting Hermione's gaze. He knew she was right in all ways… He wasn't that content on having Lavender as his girlfriend. She gave him a gigantic necklace saying 'Won-Won' for God's sake!

Then, he realized how stupid he was for not realizing how he felt sooner. He smiled as he remembered all the adventures that he, Harry and Hermione had been through together. How pissed he used to be when Hermione would even utter the name Victor in his presence. In addition to all her other romantic pursuers.

Hermione stood up, she walked slowly towards Ron. She was unaware of how he was reacting to her words since his back was still turned to her. She nervously placed a caring hand on his shoulder, "Ron? Are you okay?" She heard Ron's chuckle as he turned to face her, she laughed as well even though she was unaware of what was so funny.

Ron gave Hermione a small smile and whispered, "I'm fine…" He then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, putting in as much passion as he ever did with Lavender. Hermione's eyes widened and she just stood there, taking in all what had just happened. After a few seconds, Ron pulled away, "Did I do something wrong…? You just don't seem—"

Hermione wrapped her arms over Ron's shoulders, her body came onto him with such force that he was pushed back into the corner of the room. His hands caressed her back, he pulled away and positioned her so _she_ was now the one that was pressed up to the wall. He dipped down and lightly kissed her collar bone, slowly making his way up her neck.

Hermione let out a small giggle, his kisses tickling her. Ron kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered, "I love you, Hermione Granger… I always have…" He then kissed her on the forehead.

Hermione brought her hand up to his cheek and touched it; Ron's skin tingled as she did so. Every touch from her was precious. She smiled up at him; he had finally realized his feelings for her… And it had taken him so _bloody_ long. "I love you too…" Hermione stood up on her tippy-toes and tilted her head for a kiss, as their lips touched they heard a gasp erupting from behind them.

They both turned, arms still around eachother, and saw Lavender. Her face was all red from crying and her eyes twinkled with newly-forming tears. She grabbed a throw-pillow from a nearby couch and flung it at Ron, hitting him. She sobbed and ran up the Girls' dormitory stairs.

Hermione's head hung in shame; she didn't like being known as the _other woman_… It was so discreditable, she would have hated it if someone had done that to her. Ron saw how bad Hermione felt about Lavender, he placed his fingers under her chin and lifted it up so that she was facing him.

He kissed her softly, "its okay… We're together now. And that's all that matters…" She gave him a small smile, their almost-perfect moment was ruined yet again by a girlish 'awe'.

"Awww… Don't you just think they're the cutest couple ever…? After us of course," Ginny said, Harry's arm wrapped around her waist. Her head was tilted and she was smiling broadly at the new lovebirds in front of her.

"Come on, you two… Let's get some dinner…" Harry said, happy for his two best friends. Ron smiled at Hermione; he squeezed her tiny hand in his big one. And so they both followed Harry and Ginny out the Gryffindor common room and to the Great Hall, hand-in-hand.

**A/N: My first ever fan-fic soo… Don't forget to review.**


End file.
